The Best Flyer - Swallow
Info At the Jewelry Appreciation, maybe I can hear about the swallow. Objective Go to Appreciation and find Linglan. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: I have to go out for a while. Don’t forget about the ball tonight. –Mom What’s inside the envelope? An invitation? invite Lady Ellenstein to attend the Jewellery Appreciation Party. –Linglan… Jewellery Appreciation Party? Linglan starts selling her jewellery again… Speaking of it, I still have two more feathers to search for. Might get some clues at the ball? Story Chat 2 Linglan: This jade sculpture? This jade sculpture with clear lustre and delicate carving is imported from Mandaria. It fits perfect with the exquisite makeup and your elegant face… it’s definitely customized for you! Magda: (Miss Linglan is such a great merchant. I suppose there’s nothing she can’t say for pitching her products…) Lady A: Heh-heh-heh~ Miss Linglan really knows how to talk~ Linglan: That’s definitely not a compliment. Every lines I speak come from the bottom of my heart! What do you say, Lady Ellenstein? Magda: Hmm? Are you asking for my opinion? Let me see… Is it… a swift?! Lady A: Is Lady Ellenstein also interested in jade sculpture? I’m sorry. First come, first served. Contest with Lady A Failure: ''' Magda: Madam, what do you think about… Lady A: Seems like the clothes of Lady Ellenstein don’t fit with this jade sculpture~ Magda: (I lose… Next time I need pay more attention to my look!) Ends '''Victory: Magda: Madam, what do you think about… Lady A: Since Lady Ellenstein shows her interest, I’ll let her have it! Linglan: Oh? Lady Ellenstein want a jade sculpture from Mandaria? Magda: Actually… I just find it pretty… Linglan: Is that all? Don’t you want to take this vivid swallow for yourself? Magda: It’s really beautiful and delicate, but I prefer the shape of its swallow… Speaker, have you ever seen a swallow in Finsel? Linglan: Swift… I do have seen. But they’ve moved to the south in this season. Magda: That would be a thorny issue… Linglan: Lady Ellenstein, are you in trouble? Magda: Indeed. I do meet some trouble… Do you have any idea where to find the feather of swift? Linglan: Hah. I happen to have one. Magda: Really? Linglan: Of course. It’s from a limited-edition hat. It takes me a lot of effort to get it. And the slim feather of swift is a perfect decoration material. That’s what makes the hat one of my favourites. Magda: (I’m about to ask if she can give it to me, but she is so fond of it…) Linglan: Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Huh? You… Linglan: You want that feather, right? Magda: Yes… Linglan: But limited things are priceless~ Magda: …… Linglan: What about making a deal with me? Magda: A deal? Linglan: Businessmen never make losing trades. How about that? You help me sell 5 jade carvings, I give you the feathers of swifts. Magda: That would be great if you are willing to give it to me. Linglan: Little girl, my jade carvings are expensive. Not everyone in Finsel knows about carvings. -----So I won’t give you the feather just because I sympathize with you. Magda: I will sell the jade carvings! It’s a deal. Story Chat 3 Magda: (Although I’m not good at sales promotion, I’ll try my best. For Patriarch Nahr and her people.) (If the Kangila people could really settle down, the children in the caravans would no longer have to wander like their parents.) …… (…I hope so.) Category:Scattered Plume Event Category:Event Quests